


From The Earth to The Morgue

by Cloud_Watcher



Series: Through Cartilage and Blood [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Reader, Artists, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves Being an Idiot, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Pre-Season/Series 01, Reader Can Sense Ghosts, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, loss of a loved one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Watcher/pseuds/Cloud_Watcher
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n) was an artist first, person second- and recovering addict sometimes. It was hard enough getting through the day, and then Klaus Hargreeves- former member of the famous Umbrella Academy- and his dead brother, come crashing into their life. After numerous occasions throughout their time on earth, they're left feeling unsure and cautious of befriending him. Much less starting anything long lasting. Afraid of getting hurt again..This story may contain triggering topics. Please be sure to read the tags and any warnings placed on the individual chapters. If you'd like me to tag or warn for something specific- just let me know, and I'd be more than glad to add it.This will be covering pre-season 1 events, up to the end of season 1. The planned sequel will be for season 2.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Reader, Diego Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Dave Katz (mentioned), Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Through Cartilage and Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Our Beginning

They fiddle the pen back and forth between their fingers, trying to stop themselves from moving it too quickly- they had dropped it too many times to count, and they think their fellow meeting members(all seated in their banged-up, metal folding chairs) were getting tired of them asking for the pen beneath their seat. It was better for everyone than the tapping though, or the clicking. Everyone except them, the noise and the motion of their hands helped them get through the meetings. Drawing was better than all other options though, it's why they had the pen, and the notebook. Doodling the other meeting members helped keep them focused, but not enough to get lost in the meeting and the message- just enough to listen.

Roaming the room with their eyes, they spot a tall, scrawny man, who appeared new to this particular group spot. He had haunted dark brown eyes, and deep circles underneath them from lack of sleep. He fidgets with his hands and pulls against the edges of his coat, he looks around nervously- on edge. They knew the feeling, but what seemed odd, was how he kept looking back to the same empty spot beside him. Staring, and whispering, and they'd be more worried if this wasn't their second year in Narcotics Anonymous.

Many strange and unsettling things occurred, and they were sure they might have had an occasion or two similar to this in the past. Maybe not a talk to the air type- but definitely a “I've taken too much and I think I can see the walls moving”, type. They didn't much enjoy talking about that, though. However, the man seems okay with this, and very comfortable talking. Not freaked and scared. Almost as if there really  _ was _ someone else there- someone familiar.

They shake it off, noticing his dark fashion again, ripped along the ends, threads pulled loose. It seems far too many years old- but not beyond repair. A little TLC would do it wonders. They chuckle at the thought of helping him. Mending the jacket in their room, having him splayed across the mattress, bare arms and chest taunting them. It made them shiver.

There was an aura around the man that they hadn't felt before. Part of them wondered if there was a ghost next to him- which was silly, the average person couldn't tell those kinds of things. Then again, compared to most, Y/n wasn’t a very average person. Though they’d like to think they are. 

Eccentric was boring, and normal was good.

They glance around the room once more, but finally settle on the man again. Taking in every feature, how his hair parted, and twisted in far too many directions, and how it looked all shaggy. They start with a quick sketch, and then a simple doodle of his eyes- sad and tired. They supposed everyone's eyes looked a little sad and tired, as did their own, but his were worse. There was something far more horrifying behind them.

Then, they begin to draw a soft, nearly invisible figure, standing behind the first full body sketch. They rub their fingers against it, successfully smudging it. It feels ominous.

A feeling of coldness washes over them, making their arm hairs stand on end. They don't pay much mind to it- only making a small note of it in their head. They look back up from the paper, and notice the aura is gone from the man. Even the dead get bored sometimes.

When they look down, the paper creases like it would if touched too harshly. They had been so careful though, unless- they flash a smile to the air behind them, hoping the spirit would get the message. The cold leaves again, and the goosebumps that appeared on their arms, began to settle. They spend the rest of the meeting doodling- perking up again as they see everyone begin to leave.

They leave they're bag seated on the chair, and run up to the man before he can successfully slip out of the room.

"Hey!" He doesn't seem to notice, and continues. "Hey, you're Klaus, right?"

He stops in his tracks, and gives an odd look over his shoulder to them. Spinning on his heels to face the stranger.

"Oh- indeed I am, darling. Who's asking?" He grins.

"I wanted to give you this," Y/n brings up their notebook, flipping to the right page, and gently tears it from the binding. They fold it down into a small square. "Here, I think your companion will appreciate it. It's Y/n, by the way."

He looks wide eyed at them, "My companion?"

They simply smile. "I'll see you next meeting, okay?"

He blinks at them, but they're off to retrieve their bag and already walking out the door before he can say anything.

Klaus was overjoyed as he got back to the apartment he was staying at- the place was of some guy he was hooking up with- pulling the slip of paper from his pocket. Smoothing out the creases as he delicately laid it on his lap.

He couldn't help to feel that Y/n drew him beautiful. He was all skin and bones, ribs poking through his skin, face hollowed. But the way his lips pursed on the page, and his eyelids were gracefully shut, lashes playfully falling with them. The hands seemed to softly play with a string on his overcoat. He'd never looked like that, he was always too many meals overdue and shaky.

He runs a finger along the piece, making sure to avoid ruining it. Ben, who had been leaning over Klaus' shoulder, finally murmurs against his ear.

"What?"

Ben scoffs, but gives him a warm smile anyways. "I said, they're pretty good."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to the next meeting?"

"Why would- oh, for Y/n? They are pretty cute," he teases.

Ben shakes his head, frowning. "For yourself. Putting some effort into this would help you, you know."

"God, I'm offended, Ben."

"Also, for Y/n, though,” Ben admits. “I think they saw me."

"No shit," he says, wide-eyed and happy. 

"I think they smiled at me," Ben's smile is brighter than Klaus had seen it for months, maybe even years. The thought sent a painful twinge through his body.

Klaus hadn't been to very many consecutive meetings. He'd been to so many types of meetings, numerous times, but they never quite stuck. He never really tried. He supposes he wasn't even trying now- he was just curious. This stranger saw Ben- or, at the very least, knew Ben was there. He had never seen Ben look so genuinely happy for something in the last eleven years than now. His eyes seemingly glowed at the prospects of being noticed.

He didn't want to get Ben's Hope's up, though. He hadn't been paying attention to the meeting too closely, nor had he seen you or your supposed interactions with his brother. He tried to get Ben to understand that you were probably crazy or just seeing things from the drugs.  _ I mean, this is for addicts,  _ **_Ben_ ** _. _

Ben seemed mostly bothered- annoyed- by him, than anything else. Insisting that the two of them head back for the next meeting. Klaus whined and groaned, and tried to protest- but he couldn't say no, not to Ben. At least, not for this. He'd gone against Ben's wishes countless times before.

He gets there early that day. Enough so that most people had filtered in, but the last minute ones still had a chance to get in. He'd thought Y/n would be early, but frowned at the sea of unfamiliarity. He takes one of the empty seats in the circle, absentmindedly placing one hand on the seat next to him, the other pulling at his jacket. His fingers hurt as they desperately pinch together, attempting to clutch the material between each other.

Y/n finds themself seated next to Klaus, wordlessly laying a hand over his, feeling him slowly stop the painful fidgeting. He doesn't hold back, as they cup they're hand around his- but he does let out a content and comfortable sigh. He's about to mention it, when they let go, taking out the notebook from yesterday- the meeting supervisor begins talking. 

He finds himself zoning out for most of the meeting. The light sounds of your pen hitting your paper, and the tapping of feet, and droning voices filter through his head. 

Ben doesn’t bother him much, a few words here and there, but mostly Ben found himself hovering over Y/n’s shoulder. Watching them make every gentle line, and rounded dot- making even the harshest of members appear softer, and human. (Not that they weren’t, but some members appeared so sickly or dressed too crazy, that their features began to morph into something else entirely). He admired the work in silent joy, smiling back whenever they would look towards him- though he still wasn’t certain if they could see him or not.

It’s a comment or two from another member, digging up moments from their past, when the meeting nears its end and Klaus’ anxiety hits him with full force. He was most often able to mask his feelings and play it off- but he was here, with  _ them _ . He couldn’t risk making a scene. He’s all bouncy legs and a shivering body as he tries getting his mind off the meeting- off the years of his childhood he did  _ not _ want to remember.

Klaus starts pinching his fingers again, till they’re white and he can feel his bones ache. Y/n doesn’t even look over, as they clumsily move their hand to stop him, this time keeping it on top long after he had stopped. They continue drawing with the other, scratching down quick lines- Klaus recognizes the figure as the supervisor. Clean-shaven face, hair dark and combed back professionally. It doesn’t have a background, maybe a line or two- and it doesn’t sport another character like Klaus’ portrait did. And, as he looks closer, it doesn’t radiate the same feeling, either. Whether that was how they felt towards the supervisor, or just today, was unbeknownst to him. What he knew though was that his was soft and kind, and this one felt dark and heavy. 

He tries asking about it, and they merely respond by attempting to turn his attention back to the meeting. Anywhere that wasn’t their paper. Klaus leaves a mental note to ask about it again later, thinking maybe they would react differently if the two of them weren’t in the middle of something. He’s afraid it will haunt him if he doesn’t. All your actions so far seem to do that to him. Puzzle him, make it hard to think about anything else- keep him up as he tries to fall asleep at night. They’re mysterious, and he wants to know more.

He likes that.


	2. Their House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major warnings on this chapter, as far as I know.
> 
> Strong language and suggestive comments.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get out- mental illness is a bitch.

At the end of the meeting, Klaus is confused. He spent the majority of the time anxious and worked up, and Y/n was nice enough to calm him down. Most people would ignore his odd behaviors, or yell at him to stop- that there was no reason for him to do it, that he was just doing it for attention. Which maybe wasn't all too untrue sometimes. He still hated that, he really did. But as the group counselor gets up, and wishes everyone a good rest of their day and to come back next week at the same time, and let's everyone know he'll still be here for a few extra minutes if anyone needs anything. Y/n let's go of his hand and quickly gathers up all of their stuff. They begin to leave with as little as a smile to him, and when he gives them an odd, worried look, they ask if he's coming to the next meeting.

He frantically nods, scrambling out of his seat. "Yes, I am!"

They stop at the exit, seemingly waiting for him. "I wasn't sure if you were going to show today," they answer honestly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he says, allowing Y/n to lead the two of them out of the building.

They hum in return, "Yeah? Why's that?"

They look out at the sidewalk, both directions crowded as all hell- as they decide to walk on the less populated side, and he follows suit. He rummages through his many pockets, when he finally slips out a small piece of paper.

"Well, you did give me this-" Klaus waves the folded drawing in your face. "What was that about? Besides,” he adds. “You were really cute."

They're about to say something, as Klaus reverts his attention to Ben, who lets out an exasperated sigh beside him, "Really, Klaus? First person that might actually see me, and you scare them off by flirting."

Klaus- trying to act innocent- throws his hands up. "What? I'm not doing anything."

Ben rolls his eyes at him. "Whatever, idiot. You should probably talk to them before they keep giving you that look."

Klaus looks back to see them with a perplexed and worried expression. He laughs, "You were saying?"

Y/n sighs, grinning at him. "You're really something, Klaus. Y'know, I was hoping you'd ask about the drawing. I saw you talking to someone- well,” they pause, hesitating. “I'm still not sure if it is someone. So either you're bat shit crazy, or you can sense someone, too."

Klaus laughs, "That's Ben. You can see him?"

They shake their head, "I sure felt him though. His presence, that is. He seems friendly- albeit a little invasive. Looking at someone's sketchbook uninvited is kinda rude, y'know?"

They laugh, "I'm only kidding. I guess you can see him?"

He nods, somewhere between excited and upset. "Unfortunately. Y'know, Ben's a real pain in the ass sometimes- even if he is a ghost."

Ben gives him another one of those "tired of Klaus' bullshit" looks. He received a lot of those.

"Can you see all ghosts?"

"Uh-huh, part of the whole super powered thing." Oh shit, he did not mean to bring that up. He's worried you'll ask about his dad, or his siblings or what it was like to be one of the six kids who trained for the Umbrella Academy. Well, seven if he counted his sister, Vanya. Most people tended to forget her. Sometimes, he wishes people would forget him. Ghosts, especially.

They smile at him, "That's cool."

That was new. "You don't want to know more?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready. Besides, we just met."

He nodded along. He liked Y/n so far. They were intriguing- and intrigued by him- but they weren't all up in his business. He wanted to know more about them.

They interrupt his internal monologuing. "Do you live near here?"

"I'm staying at my boyfriend's- so, not exactly?" It wasn't a complete lie, but he wouldn't say anything he had with him a  _ relationship _ . They hooked up once or twice, and occasionally he makes Klaus morning coffee and breakfast and they kiss sometimes- which he found a hard time admitting was actually nice- but they weren't dating. Klaus  _ just _ needed a place to sleep. Nothing more, nothing less.

They hum, "We're near my place. Can I walk you home, or will I just have to see you next week?"

Klaus would love nothing more than to stay with them, walking aimlessly or heading back to their place- he didn’t mind which- but that didn't seem to be an option. And he really didn't want them meeting his not-boyfriend-boyfriend. "I'll see you next meeting!"

He tries not to look at their dejected expression, as he starts walking back in the direction they came.

"Other way, idiot," Ben lets him know.

"Gee, thanks." He looks to where they were standing, and finds they've already disappeared. Strange. He hopes he hadn't said anything to upset you.

|||

Klaus didn't make many meaningful connections. Not since he was young. It was hard enough growing up in isolation- his other siblings being his only confidants, his only comforts. And even that was hit or miss most of the time. They were all dealing with their own bullshit- plus one sort of ran away and the other died. Neither of those occurrences helped his friendship making skills much. Especially when one considers Klaus' only- and probably best- friend, is his dead brother, Ben. Who he's sure probably hates him sometimes. Or most times. He wouldn't be surprised. Klaus doesn't like himself very much either.

There was something about Y/n though, that felt right. A sort of connection he hadn't felt in quite some time- maybe ever. Since that day they helped him from an oncoming panic attack, he kept coming back for more. More time with them. More meetings. Every time, he'd go on walks with them afterwards, and Klaus and them would get to know each other on the way.

He learned that they were an artist. Well, he supposes he knew that already. But they'd been drawing their whole life. They said they considered making it their career once or twice, but- and this is word for word how they said it- _ shit happens _ . Klaus wonders what exactly stopped them, but figured whatever landed them a spot at NA meetings with people like  _ him _ probably did the trick. He tells them they still could, and they brush him off and says they'll think about it. Klaus hopes they will.

They never ask about the academy, or his family. They do ask about Ben, and show sympathy when they find out the truth. Losing someone so close to you sucks. They never ask about Ben's past again. But they always ask Klaus how Ben's doing-  _ present tense. _

Usually good, Klaus will say. Sometimes he'll relay a message with something along the lines of Klaus being bothersome. And all in good fun, they'll giggle, and say they can relate to that. They always make sure Klaus knows they're joking, though.

Besides Ben though, they never talk about spirits. About why they could sense Ben, and if it's only Ben they can sense. Klaus realizes, early on in their friendship, that he didn't mind. He'd always wanted his siblings to understand his powers better- understand him better. He still does want that, too. But Y/n lets him exist without further explanation. They were so understanding, even when he showed his crazy and wild fronts. They gave him time to show his wild, undesirable sides and his good sides and every angle of him. To know him without analyzation but a kind understanding. 

At the end of the walks, they'd always split off to go to their respective places of living- home for them, some rando's apartment for him. It's been a few weeks since the two of you met- and he doesn't have a good feeling when he comes back today. The guy he had been sleeping with was getting tired of Klaus. Of course, he was. Klaus didn't contribute, and left at odd hours of the day- and always came back not in his right mind. He's still unsure how he had stayed that long though. How he hadn't been kicked out sooner. Or, threatened to be.

He had been given a few days notice from his ex-not-boyfriend-boyfriend.

God, and he was getting so used to having a proper meal the other day. Then...his mind wanders off. Somewhere far into the corners of his brain, as it picks out an image of  _ them _ . The realization hits in two steps. He had to leave Y/n- and he wants to tell them in person. Anytime Klaus found himself in similar situations- which was a good handful, maybe a dozen times a year- where he’d be tossed to the streets or require a different place to stay for one reason or another. Where he would have to leave all his small lives he’s created for himself- created as a dent in the shape of someone else’s life, insignificant and not impactful, yet, there nonetheless. Still his body had never ached at the idea of leaving people behind. 

Their eyes go wide, and then furrow in worry. “You really don’t have anywhere else to go?” A ‘I’d hate for you to go’ staying as a lump in their throat.

Klaus shakes his head wildly, “Afraid not!”

Y/n looks away, as if in deep thought. They unconsciously bite at their thumb’s fingernail. "You can stay at my place- I have an extra bedroom."

Klaus perks up and looks at them with excited eyes, and then quickly deflates. "Are you sure? I don't have any cash, but I can do other things-"

They whip their head back to him, chuckling and muttering soft unheard ‘no’s under their breath- and then in a serious tone, "You're not whoring yourself out, Klaus."

"What? I would never." Both Y/n and Ben give him the same exasperated look.

"It'll be nice to have someone else there, for a change. Think of your company as payment enough, Klaus." There's something heavy in their words as they respond to Klaus, but he's not in the right state of mind (not sober enough) to begin to understand what it is. Like many things, he wouldn't ask. Most cases? He would. But there was something about their aura that screamed "Not Now"- and for once, he thinks he might feel bad disregarding that.


End file.
